La huésped
by Legend H550
Summary: Link es un empresario el cual heredo las riquezas de sus padres Zelda es una joven pobre y humilde . Despues de que zelda le salva la vida a link el la acoge en su casa asta que se recupere y ahí le enseña a leer escribir etc ¿que les espera a este par ? ZELINK primer fanfic sean buenos XD
1. Invitación

Hola este sera mi primer fic , yo tenia muchas historias en mente pero esta me gusto mas , esta historia ya la habia publicado sin embargo algo paso pero creo que la borre por accidente **UPS** .

Cada ves que empieze un fic diré mi fuente de inspiración o como surgió ese fic y tambien aveces de donde mi inspire para algunos capítulos y ... eso es todo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

inspiración: estaba viendo Distrito Comedia y salio un capitulo de chespirito donde el era rico y se encontrado a doña Florinda vendiendo flores y la llevo a su casa y le enseñó muchas cosas yo en mi caso cuando vi esto rápido idee una historia y la adapte para un fic .

 **RECORDATORIOS**

 _Pensamientos_

 _"Lecturas"_

 _(_ Aclaraciones)

Notas*

 **SONIDOS**

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 **TLOZ NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PEETENECEN SI NO A SHIGERU MIYAMOTO Y A NINTENDO ESTO LO HAGO PARA DIVERTIRME Y ENTRETENERLOS PERO OJO ʘ‿ʘ UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGIANCION SOLO ACLARANDO .**

 **VAMOS!**

 **TOCK TOCK**

\- Pase

\- Señor Link le han traído una carta

\- oh , gracias Romaní

\- De nada señor .

Link es un empresario de 19 años el cual heredo las riquezas de sus padres cuando ellos murieron , el joven de cabellos rubios ojiazul es muy dedicado a su trabajo y dado que la muerte de sus padres le dejo un vacío en su corazón se volvió un poco mas serio , sin embargo sigue siendo amable y de buen corazón .

\- Veamos - dijo link y empezó a leer - " _Estimado señor Forester mediante esta carta le informó que esta cordialmente invitado a una celebración que se llevara a cabo en la mansión Rutherford , para celebrar la unión de nuestras dos empresas . Dado que usted es de suma importancia en esta pequeña alianza le rogamos que asista y disfrutemos de los frutos que esta unión nos dará ._

 _Si decide asistir lo esperamos el próximo sábado a las 7 pm y lo recibiremos con mucho gusto ._

 _Atte Sr. Leonard Rutherford"_

\- valla una fiesta, no me vendría mal una salida y así relajarme un poco, esta semana a sido pesada - dijo con un tono de cansancio y sentándose un pequeño sillon que se hallaba en su oficina - bueno falta exactamente una semana así que tengo tiempo de prepararme , pero por ahora nesesito descansar -_- ...

 **En un barrio pobre y humilde lejos de ahí..**

Una joven ojiazul de cabellos largos y dorados se encontraba llegando a su humilde hogar el cual consistía en una casa echa de madera tenia una pequeña cocina , una cama, un mueble de madera con una lampara y al centro habia una mesa del mismo material . Todas las casas de ese barrio eran iguales : pobres y con avitantes humildes y este hogar no era la excepción.

La joven realmente era bella además de alegre y bondadosa pues aunque tuviera muy poco lo compartía con los demás . Ella no tenia padres pues ellos la dejaron en ese barrio cuando era una bebe, entre todos la cuidaron , la vieron crecer y volverse independiente todos en ese barrio se ayudaban y apoyaban como una familia .

La muchacha llegaba un poco triste pues la avían despedido de su empleo como ayudante en un puesto de frutas y verduras por un accidente que ocurrió.

\- ¡Como iba a saber que las cajas se cairian y aplastarían a la señora ! Arrgh. **PAZ** \- azoto la puerta - Aunque así dejare de gritarme jeje Pero ni modo tendré que volver a mi antiguo empleo que mas da

Se preguntaran ¿porque no consigue un trabajo mejor ? pues les recuerdo que dado que sus padres la dejaron ahí en ese lugar, ella no tiene ningún papel como acta curp etc su nombre se lo dieron las mismas personas que avitaban ahi además de que ella no sabe muy bien leer y escribir pues serca de ahí casi no hay escuelas o maestros para estas .

Ella salio de su casa y se allo con un joven de cabellos rojos aproximadamente de su misma edad pero un poco mas alto de tez blanca y delgado , al igual que todos el muchacho vestía con ropas humildes : una camiseta " blanca " unos pantalones cafés y unas botas del mismo color en no muy buen estado , el venia acompañado de una niña de unos 5 años pelirroja que vestía de un vestido azul.

\- Zelda! - exclamó la niña mientras corría ella .

\- Cremia !- zelda recibió a la niña en sus brazos mientras le daba vueltas en el aire - ¿como has estado ? pequeña .

\- bien - contesto Cremia con una sonrisa .

\- ¿y.. tu?- ahora le pregunto al muchacho .

\- Estoy bien o al menos mejor que tu ...ya me dijeron lo que sucedió con la señora mordegan - expreso con una sonrisa burlona .

\- bueno si jeje pero ¡yo que iba a saber de que estaría atrás de mi Runi! además ¡no te burles! - le dijo zelda dándole un golpe en el hombro .

\- pero ahora que vas hacer .

\- La verdad no se - dijo zelda con un suspiro y cambiando su semblante a uno triste - ahora tendré que volver a vender flores pero...- volvió a sonreir - lo are en las mansiones .

-¿¡ Que?! ¿¡ estas loca ?! es casi imposible entrar

\- Tu lo has dicho amigo "casi" ni que fuera miedosa ¿¡con quien crees que hablas ?! no te preocupes Alisia me enseño como entrar y las personas aya si compran , aunque no lo creas , pero esque se creen tan "superiores" que casi se la pasan regalando dinero , así que iré .

\- es cierto hermano - exclamo Cremia - zelda es muy valiente y escurridisa jeje .

\- Ok te acompaño .

\- No !

\- porque?!

\- esque dos personas harán mucho bulto y no quiero llamar la atencion de los guardias y que me saquen a patadas - dijo zelda sin embargo esa no era la única razón si no que le gustaba admirar las bellas casas que había y si Runi la acompañaban el no la dejaría disfrutar

\- Esta bien - suspiro Runi - ¿ cuando iras ? .

\- el próximo sábado . - dijo zelda alegre .

\- Bien por ahora ¿ que les parece si paseamos por ahí ? .

\- i siiii ! - exclamo Cremia saltando .

\- jaja de acuerdo vamos - zelda tomo la mano de Cremia y se fueron .

La semana paso rápido y llego el sábado .

Link se alistaba en su habitación para la fiesta que se llevaría acabo en la mansión de su nuevo "aliado" . En ese momento una mujer de cabellos blancos de unos treinta y tantos años entro a su habitación . Ella llevaba una camisa blanca un saco azul y falda azul su pelo estaba recogido en un chongo .

\- Niño apurate ! se te hará tarde - expreso la mujer con una sonrisa burlona.

\- i IMPA! no me asustes que seas mi ama de llaves no te da derecho a asustarme - dijo link también con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Perdón - lo miro - ii hay pero que guapo te ves a quien quieres impresionar ! - dijo impa riendo y era sierto pues link vestía con un traje negro corbata negra unos zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca

\- A .. a nadie - dijo link un poco sonrojado .

\- Aja

\- ¡IMPA !

\- ya era una broma y bien ¿ adonde vas ?

\- iré a una celebración donde se festeja la unión de la empresa con la del señor Rutherford - dijo link terminando de arreglarse .

\- ¿una fiesta eh ?- dijo impa riendo - quiero que te comportes

\- por supuesto - link miro al reloj - ¡oh por las diosas ! se me hará tarde adiós impa - el salio rapido y subió a la limusina que lo esperaba

\- ¿ a donde señor ? - preguntó el chofer .

\- a la mansión Rutherford Mido

\- A la orden - y así el joven de aproximadamente su misma edad de cabellos naranjas y pecoso con su tipico traje negro ademas de una gorra negra encendió la limusina para dirigirse a la mansión Rutherford

 **Mientras en :**

 **LA ENTRADA A LAS MANSIONES** .

Zelda se hallaba ya adentro en las mansiones, apenas llevaba 30 minutos y había ganado buen dinero , dado que quería ganar mas dinero desidio quedarse asta tarde para poder vender mas y asi no solo poder salir adelante ella si no tambien quería ayudar a sus amigos los cuales consideraba su familia.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

Bueno este es el primer capitulo esperó que les alla gustado

Quiero desirles que tratare de subir cada viernes y que sus criticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos por favor digan que les parece aunque claro esta aquí no muestra mucho pero el siguiente si lo hará .

Tambien quería darles las gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios en la otra historia antes de que se borrara (ಥ﹏ಥ) pero el lado positivo de esto esque podre quitarle o alladirle cosas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hasta la próxima ! ( se you later... ok no XD).


	2. Te salve

No pude esperar una semana a si que aquí esta el 2do capitulo

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **RECORDATORIOS**

 _Pensamientos_

" _Lecturas_ "

Notas*

 **SONIDOS**

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 **TLOZ NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PEETENECEN SI NO A SHIGERU MIYAMOTO Y A NINTENDO ESTO LO HAGO PARA DIVERTIRME Y ENTRETENERLOS PERO OJO ʘ‿ʘ UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGIANCION SOLO ACLARANDO .**

 **VAMOS!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 : TE SALVE**

Link llegaba en su limusina a la lujosa mansión de su nuevo " colega "o como la conocían la mansión Rutherford * . A fuera de la mansión había muchas personas , entre ellas alguno que otro periodista , las personas que estaban ahí venían elegantemente vestidas por ejemplo mujeres con joyas lujosas vestidos de diseñador hombres con trajes costosos entre otras cosas caras .

Cuando Link bajo todas las miradas se postraron en el y cómo si fuera por impulso, todas las mujeres se le acercaron mientras los periodistas tomaban fotografías .

Link entro a la mansión esta era gigantesca llena de muebles , cuadros ,algunas reliquias , cosas de plata y de oro . El mayordomo lo escoltó hasta el salón principal como si de un castillo se tratara, este era grande y habia muchas personas en el , de nuevo todas las miradas se postraron en el y otra vez las mujeres se le abalanzaron

-¡Link! - exclamo una voz de hombre un poco ronca .

\- ¡Señor rutherfor! - dijo Link mientras se quitaba del agarre de las mujeres y saludaba al señor Rutherford con un abrazo y unas cuantas palmaditas .

\- Que bueno que nos acompañas - dijo el sr. Rutherford con una sonrisa .

\- No faltaría por nada del mundo . - dijo Link con el mismo gesto.

\- Bueno te presentare a algunas personas que tambien estarán involucradas en nuestra " unión " .

\- Por supuesto .

Y así iba pasando la noche , Link conocía a muchos ancianos dueños de empresas importantes mientras bebían vino, reían , y disfrutaban de algunos aperitivos mientras escuchaban una dulce musica elegante acompañada de violines , flautas arpa , etc .

Llego la hora del baile y Link se encontraba platicando con el señor Rutherford hasta que una voz femenina lo llamo a lo cual este voltio

\- Hola señor Link - dijo una joven de aproximadamente su misma edad con una voz un tanto coqueta , ella era rubia de pelo corto ojiverde, alta de cuerpo delgado y tez blanca pero un poco bronsiada .Ella traía un vestido morado de tirantes y encage con un chal blanco y el vestido traía una abertura en la pierna .

\- Hola señorita Ilia - dijo link besándole la mano.

\- Hola hija - dijo el Sr. Rutherford - ¿donde te habias metido?

\- Estaba ... por ahí .

\- De acuerdo me retiró jóvenes - y el Sr. Rutherford se fue .

Ilia espero a que su padre se fuera - Ahora si - dijo Ilia - ¿ como has estado link ?

\- Yo muy bien ¿y tu ?

\- Tambien , te había buscado pero no te encontraba pero bueno ... ¿quieres bailar ?

\- claro - contestó link

Y así empezaron a bailar era una pieza lenta como todas se podría desir un tanto ...¿romantica?

\- y bien link - empezó Ilia - hace mucho que no nos vemos .

\- de echó - dijo link mientras le daba una vuelta .

\- ¿ y que has echo ?.

\- ¿Que no es ovbio? - pregunto sarcásticamente a lo que Ilia soltó una risita.

Así pasaron la noche riendo y compartiendo experiencias de lo que paso en el tiempo que no se vieron .

\- Bueno - dijo Ilia - ya nos veremos mas seguido .

\- ¿Porque ? - preguntó Link .

\- Hay tontito ...recuerda que tienes un trató con mi padre por lo tanto vendrás aquí seguido .

\- ahaaaaa jeje - dijo Link rascándose ola cabeza en señal de nerviosismo (⌒▽⌒)

\- Bueno , practicamente ya no hay nadie - hablo Link , y de echo ya solo quedaba Ilia y link pues eran las 12 y hasta el Sr Rutherford ya se avía retirado . - así que me voy.

\- Si ya es tarde , adiós Link - ella se acercó y le dio un beso En la mejilla

Link se puso un poco rojo e Ilia se dio cuenta de esto y solo río , cuando se retiró Ilia pensó

\- _Link tu...seras solo mió_

* * *

El salio de la mansión ,era noche y estaba oscuro no había nadie en las calles o al menos eso pensaba el . Mientras cruzaba la calle el estaba un tanto distraído por lo que acababa de pasar y no se dio cuenta de que un auto venia a toda la velocidad, aunque este venia con musica alta y con gritos pues al parecer venian borrachos , el no se dio cuenta pero ... una personita si.

Zelda venia por la calle feliz por el dinero que gano vendiedo flores pues las habia vendido todas , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas risas y el ruido de unos derrapones los cuales provenian de un auto que venia a toda velocidad.

 **RUUUUNNN IRRRGG JAJAJA RUUUNN** después voltio al frente y vio a un joven cruzando la calle distraído y que si no se movia ( lo cual al parecer jamas iba a suseder )el auto lo atropellaría.

\- ¡CUIDADO! - grito zelda , corrió hasta Link y lo empujo , los jóvenes que manejaban apenas alcanzaron a frenar pero aun así ella resivio el impacto

 **PAZ!** lo que la hizo rodar por el capo y caer al suelo .

Link al saber que estaba en el suelo subió la mirada y vio que lo iban a atropellar pero lo joven lo salvo y recibió el impacto , zelda tenia unos cuantos golpes y sangre siendo derramada por su frente además de estar inconsciente . Link lo primero que hizo es ir a ella , la tomo en brazos y revisó su pulso : aun vivía , el tomo su telefono , llamo a una ambulancia y a su chófer pero cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuanta que el auto que ocaciono todo , ya se había ido .

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

No me pude aguantar una semana jeje (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Estoy publicando los primeros tres capítulos para que le entiendan un poco mas a la historia y no se queden sin entender algo o que se queden a medías .

NOTA 1* a todas las mansiones las llamaban por el apellido de su dueño , en el caso de link su casa seria la mansión Forester sin embargo el no vivía en esa zona si no en otra donde su mansion resaltaba mas

Bueno hasta la próxima ( se you later ...ok no ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ).

 _ **GRACIAS**_


	3. Trato echó

HOLA AQUI OTRO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADORECORDATORIOS

 _Pensamientos_

" _Lecturas"_

Notas*

 **SONIDOS**

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 **TLOZ NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PEETENECEN SI NO A SHIGERU MIYAMOTO Y A NINTENDO ESTO LO HAGO PARA DIVERTIRME Y ENTRETENERLOS PERO OJO ʘ‿ʘ UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGIANCION SOLO ACLARANDO .**

 **VAMOS!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO. 3: TRATO ECHÓ**

La ambulancia llego rápido seguido de Mido , mientras tanto Link miraba a zelda aunque no la podía ver bien por la falta de luz .

¿Quien es esta chica ?

¿Porque me salvo?

¿De donde salio?

Estas dudas invadían la mente de link .

Después un par de enfermeros se les acercaron y subieron a zelda a una camilla , Mido se le acerco a Link

\- ¿señor se encuentra bien? - pregunto Mido preocupado

\- Si - dijo link distraído viendo como se llevaban a zelda

\- ¿que ocurrió?

\- Esa chica me salvo ... de no ser por ella yo estaría ahí

\- señor ¿quiere que lo lleve a casa?

\- No - dijo Link ahora viendo a mido - Yo iré con ella para ver si está bien , avisale a Impa que no se preocupe

\- De acuerdo señor - y así mido se fue

Link por su parte subió a la ambulancia para acompañar a zelda , ahora que había más luz la miro atentamente y tuvo oportunidad de apreciarla mejor , a pesar de estar golpiada se dio cuente de que era bella , su cabello dorado , su delicada piel , su cara , se miraba tan frágil , tan inocente, tan ...

 _\- ¿En que estas pensando Link ? ni siquiera la conoces ._

Llegaron al hospital donde rápido la llevaron a urgencias para tratar de detener el sangrado revisar sus golpes etc , por su parte Link esperaba en la sala repitiéndose una y otra vez por que lo hizo y quien era la joven . Después tuvo que llenar algunos papeles sobre lo que paso y cosas de zelda sin embargo el no sabia nada de ella .Llegaron a ser las 3 am y Link no tenía ninguna noticia de la joven , estaba solo sentado en la sala hasta que un hombre un poco anciano salio y por la bata blanca era obvio que era el doctor .

\- ¿señor Forester ?.

\- si soy yo - dijo link levantandose .

\- Bueno la joven ya esta bien , detuvimos el sangrado y descubrimos que tiene un par de costillas rotas nada que un buen reposo no arregle y aunque aun no despierta ya puede llevársela .

\- Muchas gracias doctor .- Link se sentía mas aliviado pues esto no paso a mayores , llamo a Mido y se llevo a zelda a la mansión. Cuando llegaron la llevaron a uno de los muchos cuartos de huéspedes donde Impa le puso ropa mas cómoda . Todos se fueron a dormir pues este había sido un dia atariado ...y lo que les faltaba

* * *

Era ya de día y los rayos de sol pasaban a través de una ventana donde se encontraba cierta rubia .Zelda despertó tallándose los ojos para ver mejor , cuando lo logró se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su casa si no en una cama con sabanas blancas y rayadas , la habitación era verde , bien alfombrada , con muebles blancos , había un estante de libros, en la orilla un ropero ,al lado de la puertra un baño , algunos cuadros con pinturas y un pequeño mueble de madera al costado de la cama donde había un reloj y una lampara , enfrente de ella estaba un balcón tapado por unas cortinas verdes , se levantó y fue a el , donde al salir se quedo en shock por lo que vio . Se encontraba en una mansión muy grande de color blanco con grandes jardines y una fuente enfrente de la entrada donde el piso estaba lleno de pequeñas piedritas blancas , estaba casi en el ultimo piso de la casa donde se veía gran parte de la ciudad , sin duda un espectáculo digno de admirar .

\- ¿¡Que estoy haciendo aquí ?! - ella no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido a noche .

-AHAAAAAA - gritó al no saber donde se encontraba y...

\- **PAF** se cayo al suelo , mientras estaba sentada en el piso , agarraba el costado de su estomago donde estaba lastimada pues le dolía .

El grito se escuchó por todos lados haciendo que algunos pajaros salieran volando y que algunas personas se distrajeran de sus actividades como Mido, que por tremendo grito apretó al clakson haciendo que mas pájaros volaran .

Impa entro corriendo a la habitación encontrándose con la joven en el suelo

\- ¿ Que haces en el suelo?

\- la verdad ... no lo se , ¿ donde estoy ? - pregunto una muy confundida zelda .

\- oh pues veras ... recuerdas algo de anoche ?

zelda se quedo pensativa .

\- _anoche ..mmm fui a vender flores , gane buen dinero y ..._

\- YA RECORDE salve a un muchacho de que lo atropellaran

\- Exacto y sabes quien es ese muchacho?

\- No

\- Bueno ese muchacho es dueño de todo esto es dueño de mucho dinero de muchas empresas y ... tan solo tiene 19 años ¿te suena ?

\- Mmmmmm nop - dijo la inocente zelda

\- El es Link Forester - dijo Impa y al ver como zelda se quedo en shock ante esto solo río .

\- Li...link ... Forester .

\- A si es y por cierto te espera abajo quiere conocer a su salvadora , aquí hay algo de ropa para que te cambies .

\- Si gracias señora - sintió una un dolor otra vez - AUU

\- Ten cuidado aun estas muy lastimada y nesesitas reposo además, dime Impa y tu...?

-Zelda

-Bueno te espero aquí afuera - y así impa salio de la habitación .

\- UFFFF con que salvando a una de las personas mas ricas eh zelda - se dijo así misma , vio la ropa que dejo impa y la tomo era un vestido azul marino sin mangas pues estaba haciendo calor * con unos zapatos azules se vistió , se hizo una cola de caballo y salio .

\- _zelda al parecer es buena muchacha además es bella - pensaba impa_

Impa guio a zelda hasta la cocina donde se encontraba un muchacho pelirrojo alto y tez blanca que al parecer era el cocinero pues vestía con un traje de chef blanco , tambien estaba acompañado de una pelirroja ojiazul que traía un vestido azul celeste con un delantal lo que daba a entender que era la sirvienta ambos parecían tener alrededor de unos 19 años .

\- Mira zelda ellos son Ralph y Romaní - dijo Impa

\- Mucho gusto - Los saludo zelda

\- Bueno nos vamos - así zelda e Impa fueron al comedor el cual era blanco al igual que toda la casa, tenia una mesa grande como para 20 personas de color blanco y había una ventana grande atrás de ella , impa entro primero .

\- Hola link

\- Hola impa - dijo link viendo el periódico , el llevaba un traje negro con corbata azul pues pronto iría al trabajo .

\- vamos - le dijo impa a zelda - pasa no seas tímida

Zelda entró al comedor y a Link se le callo el periódico tan solo de verla .Recordó que ella era bella pero ahora ya que podía verla bien y sobre todo mas arreglada se quedo en shock .Zelda tambien se quedo paralizada anoche estaba muy oscuro y no pudo ver bien a link pero ahora podía mas que admirarlo . Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron viéndose un rato mientras cada uno se perdía en los ojos azules del otro

 _\- wooo si que es hermosa - pensó link_

\- _No sabia que .. fuera tan guapo - pensó zelda_

Impa al ver que ninguno respondía solo hablo

\- Bueno los dejo solos me retiro .- ella se fue pero no del todo pues se quedo escondida para ver de que hablarian .

\- Sientate por favor - ya que zelda se sento link le habló - y bien ¿como te llamas ?

\- zelda - dijo ella con timidez .

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes ?

\- pronto cumpliré 18 en junio .

\- ¿Donde vives ?

\- yo vivo en un barrio humilde lejos de aquí .

\- Y tus padres ?

\- Bueno, ...yo no tengo padres ellos me dejaron en ese barrio cuando apenas era una bebé los que habitaban ahí me criaron así que son mi familia , es por eso que estaba en las mansiones ya que yo vendo flores para ayudarlos pues como no se leer muy bien ni escribir y no tengo papeles no puedo allar un buen trabajo pero trato de seguir adelante . - dijo zelda con una sonrisa

\- _Que encantadora sonrisa tiene ? espera ... que? -_ penso link

\- Te propongo algo - zelda prestó atención. - Dado que tu me salvaste la vida yo te devolvere el favor , yo estoy dispuesto a dejar que te quedes aquí hasta que te recuperes y de mientras yo te daré clases para que aprendas a leer escribir etc ¿que te parece?

\- ¿que ?... ay no..no señor no podria yo ..yo ..no quiero ser una molestia.

\- por supuesto que no, tu eres mi salvadora sin ti yo no estaría aquí , dejame devolverte el favor o ¿me lo vas a negar? - zelda no sabia que hacer pero al ver los ojos de link que le suplicaba que se quedara no tubo otra opción o mas bien no pudo resistirse .

\- De acuerdo muchas gracias señor Forester . - dijo zelda sonriendo

\- Gracias a ti zelda , y no me llames señor me hace sentir ..viejo - dijo link con cara graciosa a lo que zelda río .

\- De acuerdo ... Link - y zelda le extendió la mano para sellar su "trato " el con gusto la estrecho y al sentir la cálida mano del otro ninguno de los dos la quiso soltar y así se quedaron otro rato perdidos en los ojos y calidez de la mano del otro .

Ellos no se daban cuenta pero Impa veía todo con sus ojos rojos escarlata .

\- Esto sera divertido - decía Impa riendo

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

Bueno 3er capitulo como ya saben el * es para que al final vieran alguna aclaracion o comentario mio , y así no distraerlos de su lectura, mi comentario es ...

* De que aqui a diferencia de la historia me estoy muriendo de frío! con esta lluvia y truenos me voy a morir (︶︿︶)

BUENO ESO FUE TODO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

ADIOOSS! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
